Team7, wydanie rozszerzone!
by Kaoru-chan-PL
Summary: Jak potoczyłyby się dalsze losy Konohy, gdyby przed ucieczką Sasuke do Team7 dołączyła nowa osoba? Życie ninja z nutką humoru, czyli NARUTO  Miłego czytania!
1. Chapter 1

To mój pierwszy fanfiction umieszczony na tym serwisie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałośc ;) W najbliższym czasie postaram się przetłumaczyć go na angielski. Życzę miłego czytania i z góry arigatou za opinie!

**...PART I – Nieznajoma...**

Cichy grzmot zwiastujący burzę, przeszedł przez opuszczone i pogrążone w ciszy uliczki. Okiennice we wszystkich mieszkaniach były pozamykane, a sklepowe szyldy poruszały się z cichym jękiem pod wpływem wzmagającego się z każdą chwilą wiatru. Pojedyńcze krople deszczu powoli zamieniały się w coraz gęstszą ulewę, tworząc na ziemi kałuże, z których następnego dnia nieszczęsne matki będą na marne próbować wyciągnąć swe roześmiane pociechy.

Nie wszystkim jednak dane było ukryć się przed ulewą w przytulnym domku. Mury Konohy były obstawione przez gotowe na wszystko oddziały ninja, których zwykły deszcz nie zwalniał z obowiązku patrolowania terenów położonych przy murze i w pobliżu głównych dróg prowadzących do wioski. Po wcale nie tak odległym w czasie ataku ninja z wiosek Sana-Gakure i Oto-Gakure, Tsunade-sama jako Piąta Hokage wzmocniła obronę wioski, nie chcąc pozwolić na kolejną masakrę. Wydała również rozkaz uważnego śledzenia i strzeżenia Sasuke Uchicha, który naznaczony piętnem Orochimaru, pragnął za wszelką cenę zwiększyć swą siłę, uciekając "pod opiekę" zabójcy III Hokage.  
- Chyba trochę za wcześnie na początek pory deszczowej... - Powiedział znudzonym głosem jeden z wartowników pilnujących wejścia do Konohy. Wiatr z deszczem siekał po czerwonych od zimna policzkach i moczył średniej długości, czarne włosy.  
- Taa... - Odpowiedział drugi ninja również nie okazujący żadnego zainteresowania czy emocji. Nagle jednak bystre, brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się i spoglądając spod blond grzywki opadającej mu niesfornie na czoło spostrzegł coś w oddali. - Ty! - Szturchnął kolegę. - Ktoś się zbliża...  
- Huh? - Drugi ze strażników podniósł głowę i wpatrzył się w majaczącą w oddali ścieżkę. W ciemnościach trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec, jednak dla wyszkolonego oka ninja od razu stało się jasne, że średniego wzrostu postać w płaszczu zmierza prosto w stronę wioski.

Dwójka shinobi wymieniła między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i stanęła w pozycji obronnej, oczekując na nieznajomego. W miarę, jak postać zbliżała się do bramy Konohy, strażnicy mogli rozróżnić kobiece kształty zarysowujące się pod płaszczem, kosmyk granatowych włosów wysuwający się spod kaptura, niewielki bagaż na plecach oraz pełen ekwipunek ninja.  
- Kim jesteś? - Odezwał się blondyn i razem z kolegą zagrodził drogę kobiecie, która nie zareagowawszy na słowa strażnika szła dalej przed siebie.  
- Odsłoń twarz! - Krzyknął drugi shinobi i w ostrzegawczym geście wyciągnął kunaia.  
Postać zatrzymała się i w pewnym geście rezygnacji podniosła głowę i zdjęła kaptur. Na twarze strażników spojrzała para oczu o intensywnie niebieskim kolorze, które zdawały uśmiechać się promiennie. Nie była to kobieta, ale zaledwie piętnastoletnia (jak sądzili) dziewczyna.  
- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz o tej porze? - Spytali trochę zbici z tropu.  
- Nazywam się Kaoru Niimura - powiedziała miękkim głosem i uśmiechnęła się, jakby to jedno zdanie wszystko tłumaczyło.

Bez dalszych pytań brunet podszedł w kierunku bramy, obrócił się przez ramię i rzucił za sobą - Tsunade-sama Cię oczekuję. Chodź ze mną.

Kaoru obdarzyła uśmiechem blondyna, który został na straży, po czym skierowała się w stronę siedziby Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**...PART II - Nowa mieszkanka Konohy... **

Pałac Hokage. Największa budowla Konohy górująca nad całą wioską i dająca w pewnym sensie mieszkańcom poczucie, że jest tam ktoś, kto zawsze wesprze dobrym słowem i z całych sił, będzie bronił tych, których kocha.   
- Tsunade-sama... - Odezwała się niepewnym głosem Shizune.  
Piąta Hokage łypnęła groźnie spode łba na tą wiecznie oddaną jej ninja.  
- Co tym razem?  
- P-przyszedł l-list... - Shizune zająknęła się lekko słysząc groźny ton swojej opiekunki. Z lekkim westchnieniem położyła beżowy zwój na biurku i przymykając oczy, czekała na nieuniknione.  
Wyobraźcie sobie teraz... Konoha pogrążona w ciszy, żywej duszy na uliczkach i nagle słychać rozdzierający krzyk  
Brunetka stała spokojnie i cierpliwie na środku gabinetu Hokage, czekając aż załamana Tsunade podniesie się ziemi.  
- Byłam pewna, że ten stary gamoń zapomniał o tym długu – odezwała się zrozpaczonym głosem, ciężko oddychając...

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – brunet skinął głową na wysoką budowlę przed nimi. - Schodami na górę i na lewo. Gdyby ktoś nie chciał Cię przepuścić, to wystarczy, że podasz swoje nazwisko. Ja musze wracać do swoich obowiązków – podniósł rękę w geście pożegnalnym i szybkim krokiem udał się w drogę powrotną.  
Kaoru rozejrzała się rozmarzonym wzrokiem po otaczającej ją okolicy. Deszcze ustał tak szybko jak się rozpoczął i teraz tylko zimny wiatr przenikał ciało dziewczyny. W końcu tu jestem... W końcu znalazłam się w miejscu, o którym tyle opowiadali rodzice Kaoru poczuła pieczenie pod powiekami, więc zdecydowanym krokiem zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. Ostatecznie każdemu napotkanemu strażnikowi musiała podać swoje nazwisko, aby ten ją przepuścił. W końcu stanęła przed drzwiami gabinetu Hokage i z cierpliwością czekała, aż jeden z Chuuninów zapowie jej przybycie. Przyglądała się pięknym zdobieniom na ścianach, gdy usłyszała szybkie kroki, a po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się lekko zaskoczona twarz Tsunade, która nic nie mówiąc, gestem zaprosiła dziewczynę do środka.  
- Nie spodziewaliśmy się Ciebie tak prędko – przerwała ciszę, ta ciągle młodo wyglądająca Saninka. Widząc niepewną minę wciąż stojącej na środku gabinetu Kaoru, wskazała jej krzesło, a sama usiadła za biurkiem i spojrzała wyczekująco na młodą ninja.  
- Przepraszam. Wiem, że powinnam uprzedzić Cię wcześniej – dziewczyna w końcu się odezwała. - Jak pewnie wiesz, nasz kraj, wioska wody, leży na takich terenach, że gdy nachodzi pora deszczowa, rzeki otaczające tereny Mizu-Gakure, wylewają i możliwość opuszczenia wioski jest praktycznie zerowa. Na szczęście mamy wspaniałych meteorologów, którzy w porę mnie poinformowali o tym, że deszcze przyjdą wcześniej niż zwykle. Nie miałam nawet czasu, aby załatwić do końca moje sprawy, a co dopiero wysłać list. Zresztą... Nie wiem, czy posłaniec przybyłby wcześniej – zakończyło skruszona.  
- Przecież nie musisz się tłumaczyć – na twarzy Hokage pojawił się uśmiech, który dodał dziewczynie odwagi. - Twoje mieszkanie jest już od dawna przygotowane, więc w każdej chwili możesz tam zamieszkać. Są tam świeże ubrania, nowa broń ninja i wszystko inne, co na pewno Ci się przyda.  
- Tsunade-sama... Jesteś dla mnie taka dobra. - Odparła po chwili lekko zakłopotana Kaoru. Mimo, że z natury była odważna i pewna siebie, to w obecności Saninki nigdy nie czuła się zbyt pewnie.  
- Jesteś córką ludzi, którzy byli moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Masz wielkie zdolności i jak na twój wiek naprawdę wiele potrafisz. Należy Ci się, więc najlepsze, co mamy do zaoferowania dla **naszego** ninja. - Położyła wyraźny akcent na słowo „naszego", by ostatecznie uznać Kaoru za konohańskiego shinobi.  
Dziewczyna przez chwile milczała, aż w końcu z jej ust wyszedł cichy szept. - Tak bardzo mi ich brakuje...  
- Wiem Kaoru... Ale od dziecka mówiono Ci, jakie jest życie ninja. Każde zadanie może zakończyć się śmiercią. Twoi rodzice i siostra zdawali sobie z tego sprawę i sądzę, że cieszyli się z tego, że giną w taki a nie inny sposób.  
- No właśnie Kaoru... - Dziewczyna poczuła na swym ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i niemal przewróciłaby Shizune rzucając się jej na szyję.  
- Jak ja Ciebie dawno nie widziałam! - Wykrzyknęła uradowana.  
- Sporo urosłaś! No i... Wydoroślałaś pod względem psychicznym – brunetka uśmiechnęła się.  
- Ekhem – Tsunade znaczącym chrząknięciem przerwała potok słów płynących z ust Shizune i Kaoru. - Myślę, że najwyższa pora iść spać, Kaoru – spojrzała surowo na dziewczynę. - Członkowie twoi przyszłej grupy mają jutro o 9.00 Spotkanie. Zaznaczyłam na mapie gdzie się ono odbędzie, więc myślę, że trafisz. Powiadomię twojego senseia o istotnych szczegółach, żeby nie był zaskoczony. A teraz... SPAĆ!!


End file.
